1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device and a projection display apparatus that include a reference light source emitting reference color component light of multiple colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projection display apparatus has been known that includes a light source, an imager configured to modulate light emitted from the light source, and a projection unit configured to project light emitted from the imager onto a projection surface.
A projection display apparatus has been proposed that utilizes supplemental color component light (e.g., yellow component light, cyan component light, and orange component light) in addition to reference color component light of multiple colors (e.g., red component light, green component light, and blue component light) with the aim of improving color reproduction range (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-301063, for example)
However, the supplemental color component light is not selectively superimposed on the reference color component light of the multiple colors but is superimposed on the reference color component light in a time-division manner. Specifically, the supplemental color component light is superimposed on the reference color component light in a time-division manner in a single frame. Thus, the color reproduction range cannot be appropriately improved. For example, color purity may degrade in some images.